Lie to Me
by Lizzy221B
Summary: Quand les disparus reviennent au bercail ... Et que John doit faire face à ses propres sentiments. OS ! Post-Reichenbach ! Les fabuleux personnages de la BBC et de Sir ACD ne m'appartiennent pas ...


**Coucou ! Hi ! Me voilà de retour comme promis avec un OS post-Reichenbach, l'incontournable post-Reichenbach …. Depuis le fameux épisode et même un peu avant, celui-ci pullule sur fanfiction, et ce, sous toutes ses formes et ses protagonistes, mais toujours avec cette même envie : émouvoir le lecteur .. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira**

**Sur ce, sortez vos mouchoirs et … Bonne lecture !**

**Lie to Me**

_**« If language were liquid  
It would be rushing in  
Instead here we are  
In a silence more eloquent  
Than any word could ever be »  
**_

_**Language, Suzanne Vega  
**_

C'était une journée de mai comme les autres. Le ciel était sombre et une pluie fine tombait sur les pavés de la capitale britannique. D'un pas rapide, John rejoignait l'appartement qu'il louait depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Le logement était minuscule comparé à celui de Baker Street et le médecin devait supporter chaque soir les ébats bruyants de ses voisins de palier, mais il s'y sentait bien.

Posant sur le sol du couloir d'entrée des sacs de course pleins à craquer, John sortit pour la deuxième fois son trousseau de clefs de sa poche arrière et déverrouilla les deux serrures de la porte de son appartement. Il reprit ses commissions, poussa d'un coup d'épaule le battant, puis s'immobilisa dans l'obscurité : un peu plus loin, dans le petit salon faisant également office de salle à manger, une forme sombre dépassait d'un fauteuil. Ce fauteuil n'était pas n'importe quel fauteuil : c'était un des rares objets que John avait accepté de ramener de Baker Street lors du déménagement, celui-là même dans lequel il lisait ses journaux du matin.

Lentement, très lentement, les mains toujours chargées des courses, le médecin s'avança dans le salon assombri afin d'identifier le mystérieux occupant du siège en cuir.

Les sacs tombèrent avec fracas sur le parquet. Un liquide blanc s'échappa d'un des sachets plastiques, formant une flaque qui allait en s'élargissant aux pieds du médecin.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Oh nom de Dieu … Nom de Dieu …. » hoqueta John. Le médecin tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il lui semblait que ses poumons s'étaient entièrement vidés de leur contenu. Il resta ainsi figé pendant quelques minutes, suffoquant dans les ténèbres de cette fin d'après-midi. Puis, réagissant à un aboiement dans la rue en contrebas, il sortit avec précipitation de l'appartement, manquant de se rompre le cou sur les boîtes de conserve qui avaient roulé jusque dans l'entrée. La silhouette dans le fauteuil n'avait pas bougé.

Claquant la porte d'entrée, John s'effondra contre celle-ci.

« Allons, c'est ridicule … Complètement ridicule... Pas après tout ce temps... »

Il leva les mains à hauteur des yeux. Celles-ci étaient toujours agitées de violents tremblements. Le médecin ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Cela doit être un canular, une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie d'un goût très douteux . .. »

'Il attendit que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment un peu et retourna dans l'appartement. Une fois dans le vestibule, il s'empara du téléphone fixe et composa d'une main ferme un numéro à trois chiffres. Dans le fauteuil, l'intrus s'était redressé et regardait maintenant John attendre, fébrile, que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

« Que fais-tu John ? ». La voix était grave, presque rauque. Ignorant le léger tressaillement que fit son corps au son de cette voix comme surgie d'outre-tombe, le médecin se cramponna au combiné , tel un naufragé à sa bouée de secours.

« D'abord, je vous prie de me vouvoyer monsieur je- ne- sais- qui, et ensuite je contacte la police. Cette farce n'a que trop duré … On n'a pas idée d'un tel manque de respect envers ... »

La voix de John se brisa. La main qui tenait le combiné, trembla de nouveau, incontrôlable.

« … Envers un homme mort et enterré depuis maintenant trois ans. »

L'intrus se leva et rejoignant d'un bond le médecin, lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

« John, c'est bien moi, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas mort. Tout a été prévu pour te faire croire cela... »

Fuyant le regard du grand brun, John chercha à récupérer le combiné que celui-ci maintenait hors de portée.

« Rendez-moi immédiatement ce téléphone. Celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami est MORT ! MORT JE VOUS DIS ! Je l'ai vu sauter du toit de Saint-Barth. J'ai vu le sang sur le trottoir. J'ai pris son poignet ... J'ai vérifié ...»

« John … John... Regarde-moi ... »

John se débattait maintenant entre les mains du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit par s'emparer du visage empourpré du jeune homme, qui s'immobilisa soudain, comme pétrifié. Ses yeux clairs s'emplirent de larmes, alors qu'ils soutenaient pour la première le regard perçant de Sherlock, ce regard qui vous mettait à nu.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes se firent ainsi face, le grand brun tenant toujours entre ses mains fines le visage de John. Celui-ci semblait s'être apaisé et tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale, moins saccadée, un sourire apparut sur le visage amaigri du détective.

Puis, sans crier gare, John leva le poing et frappa violemment Sherlock au visage, qui s'écroula sur le parquet dans un bruit retentissant. Le jeune homme, sonné pendant quelques secondes, tenta de se relever, mais le médecin le frappa une seconde fois. Au bruit d'effondrement , se rajouta alors celui, plus imperceptible de craquement d' os. Grimaçant de douleur John se frotta ensuite le poing, tandis que Sherlock, profitant de ce court instant de répit, se redressait lentement sur son postérieur.

Cette fois-ci, et en quoique puisse en dire Miss Adler, John n'avait pas épargné Sherlock : la joue droite du détective était en effet à présent ornée d'une large estafilade, tandis que le sang coulait en abondance d'un nez de toute évidence fracturé ...

_« Somebody loves you ! __If I had to punch that face, I'd avoid the nose and teeth too ... » _

« John … S'il te plaît … Écoute-moi ... »

Mais le médecin n'avait pas fini d'en découdre avec le grand brun, qui, devant l'air menaçant de son ami, reculait d'un pas vacillant.

«Trois ans ! » hurla le médecin, « ...Trois ans sans une putain de nouvelle ! ! Trois ans à attendre comme un con un signe de ta part ! »

« John ... » fit Sherlock d'une voix tremblante, « Je suis revenu te demander pardon. Je sais que cela peut paraître invraisemblable et vain en raison de tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer mais.. »

Le médecin eut un rire sans joie. Un grondement se fit entendre au loin.

« Vain ? Invraisemblable ? Sherlock, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à ta petite personne …. Dis-moi, quel effet cela t'a fait de voir Mrs Hudson sangloter sur ta tombe ? Tu t 'es senti important ? Spécial ? »

Le détective resta un moment silencieux, ses yeux gris toujours fixés sur le visage crispé de colère de John, qui finit par dire à voix basse :

« Va-t-en ...»

« John …. » fit le détective en se rapprochant de son ex-colocataire.

« Je t'ai dis fous le camp ! » hurla le médecin, « Fous le camp de cet appartement, de cette ville, de ma vie ! Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ... »

« John, je t'aime »

Le médecin regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, le plafond, puis de nouveau le détective. Il inspira profondément.

« Tu … Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime » répéta Sherlock. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de John. De heurtée, la respiration du médecin devint erratique. Glissant lentement ses mains sous le manteau entrouvert de Sherlock, John se laissa tomber contre le torse de celui-ci. Le détective referma alors ses bras autour du médecin.

Dehors, la pluie tombait à tambour battant.

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu...**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


End file.
